tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor 1: Oceania
Survivor Oceania is the first season of Face's Survivor Series . 16 contestants entered 2 tribes of 8 for the chance to win the title of the first "Sole Survivor". This season had a "Fake Tribal Council", tribe swap, and more! There are currently 12 contestants left competeing for the grand prize. This series is located in the Maluku Islands, Indonesia. Episode List Cast List Voting Table It will be released after the game is over. Episode Description "I Really Want to Be Here :/" (Quote from Sky) The 16 cast members walk on the beaches of Maluku ready to embark on a journey that will last in their memories. Every one had to beat 16 other potential castmates in polls, with the 16 winners being the 16 castmates. The tribes were then divided randomly into two tribes of 8, Maia and Bagao. At the first competition, tribes had to work together to solve a word puzzle. In a very heated race, Maia won by only 43 seconds, sending Bagao to the first Tribal Council. At Council, it was mutually decided that both Swimmi and Sky stepped up for their tribes in the challenge. The votes were read, and Rob was voted out in a 4-2-1-1. "Ouch" (Quote from Erik) At the next challenge, Leon quit after not having enough time to deal with the game, leaving Maia down a man at the challenge. The challenge was a game of dodgeball, and because of Leon leaving, Bagao skyrocketed to a win at overtime. At tribal council, Nick stated that the tribe in general is active and that he isn't the only one trying. Sewzie felt confident in staying, and Erik felt sad that he couldn't make the challenge and make a difference. Erik would have been voted off in a 5-1-1 fashion, however due to Leon quitting Erik was kept in the game as Leon left. "I'm Terrified" (Quote from Erik) In a game of "Pass the Torch", survivors had to hand a torch to each of their cast members. Despite starting well early, Sewzie held the torch for too long, and Bagao took the initiative and won the challenge. At tribal council, Nick and AJ agreed that getting rid of the weakest link was the best idea. Erik stated that he is scared that he may be going home, as he could never compete for the challenge because Sewzie got stuck with the torch. Erik also said how he tried talking to his entire tribe, and was told that there is an alliance and he is the odd one out. Despite being the odd one out, Sewzie was still voted out in a 5-1-1 vote. "One Way or Another" (Quote from Sky) In a game that tests your english skill, Maia returned to being on top as they performed well without a handicap. Bagao was forced to be sent to a tribal after 2 straight days without being there. At tribal, Swimmi stated that he was of high importance to the tribes victories, and they lost because he wasn't present. He also said that the two people he has needed to mail the most about challenges are Keith and Taylor. Keith spoke about his agent and being sued on the show. In a 5-1-1 vote, Taylor was sent home. Swimmi was suprised that he recieved a vote, and he blamed Cochran for the vote casted against him. "Hoping the Votes Go My Way" (Quote from AJ) Immediately after the challenge, the host announced that the tribes will be broken in halfs and swapped. 3 Maia will go to Bagao, and 3 Bagao will go to Maia. Kieran, AJ, and Max went to Bagao. Swimmi, Cochran, and Colby went to Maia. At the immunity challenge, Maia won the poll with flying colors, sending the new Bagao to tribal council. At tribal council, Sky stated that she likes her new tribe, despite losing. AJ made a point to say that he needs the votes to go his way in order to ensure merge. Kieran said that now is the best time to start trying for alliances, as he considers himself to be in danger soon.